


Bubblegum Kisses

by sin_monee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Feminization, M/M, Sex Toys, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_monee/pseuds/sin_monee
Summary: Jeremy never believed in love at first sight, he thought that shit wasn't real, but now he is captivated on a gay porn site by this cute camboy known as Babydoll.Maybe by the chance of fate this punk prince might meet his princess.





	Bubblegum Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> You clicked on my story( *˙0˙*), please enjoy and thank you! ( These are my oc charcters that I just made up for fun). Stay tuned for chapter 2.

Tick-toc 

Tick-toc 

Jeremy's green eyes glared at his wrist watch as his patience grew thinner. It was a Thursday night and he couldn't wait for the hour hand to hit 8. 

His foot rapidly tapped on the floor as he sat on the couch watching the reality show "I love you Bitch!'' with his friends Vincent and Blake who were laughing their asses off. Hoping to ease his excitement he chewed on some of his favorite gummy bears. It was 7:55 now leaving Jeremy only 5 mins to prepare, he quickly sprug up and said goodbye to his friends. 

Before he could escape, Vincent's tall 7 foot body blocked his way and Blake walked towards him squinting his dark brown eyes suspiciously. 

"Where the hell do you be running off to every Thursday at 8 o'clock?'' Blake asked raising an eyebrow as he folded his strong tan arms which were covered with tatoos. Several excuses raced through Jeremy's mind but he quickly came up with one.

"Work. Ya know that new job I told you guys about last week.'' Jeremy lied in a calm collected voice shrugging his shoulders. 

"Na na Work na na jobーphhht.'' Blake mimicked blowing a raspberry. " Fuck that you were supposed to hang out with us man and get high in our triangle.'' 

The triangle was their special formation for getting high off joints and edibles. 

" Not today bro, aye I'll make it up to you guys later.'' Jeremy promised. 

"Ohh alright then, me and Vincent will just enjoy these edibles by ourselves since you have ''work''. " Blake emphasized puting up quotation marks and smirked as he raised a bag of weed brownies out of his pocket. 

"See ya later man.'' Vincent replied removing himself from the door waving his hand and went to join Blake. 

°*.✩✩.*°

Jeremy left Blake's house and sprinted towards his apartment complex which was a block away. He busted through his apartment locking the door and opening his laptop on his bed. On the laptop uploaded a site where a video was loading and Jeremy murmured please please repeatedly under his breath hoping that it didn't start yet.

"Hi!, A cute girly camboy giggled. "Wahh there are so many of you guys today!" As he tells the screen to his audience reading their sweet comments. 

Jeremy's jaw dropped and his heart fluttered a bit when he turned up the volume to hear the boy's precious high pitched voice. 

This boy was absolutely beautiful, really. He had soft features, pink cupid lips that were covered with glittery lipgloss, high cheekbones and amazing brown eyes that resemble hersey kisses. He was tan, young and seemed about Jeremy's age and had pretty soft brown hair that curled at the end of his petite shoulders. "My names Babydoll and if this is your first time welcome! He cheerful said bouncing on his bed and blowing kisses towards the screen. 

Jeremy pretend to catch one of Babydoll's invisible sweet kisses.This was definitely not Jeremy's first time watching, he's been a huge fan ever since he clicked on the boy's feed. God he was soo cute without even trying. 

" So as you guys remember from my last show I promised you a gift.'' Babydoll reached off the screen and sat back up with a short pink skirt and a tiny pink crop top that had Princess written across the top in his hands.

" Hehe I know you guys like seeing me all dolled up so I brought this yesterday and its pink! Want me to try it on for all of you? Babydoll teased and squealed at the excited comments as he left to dress up. Pink was his favorite color as you can tell from his Barbie- like pink bedroom from the screen. 

Jeremy was enjoying every second of this and was palming himself through his dark jeans. He couldn't wait for the naughty little minx to come back. 

When Babydoll came back...Damn... he was wearing the pink skirt that barely covered his round ass. He had on shimmery pink eyeshadow and black mascara that made his eyes stand out. His cute tummy was on display with the crop top and even his hair was in pigtails with pink pom-pom clips. 

Obviously there was a huge tent in Jeremy's pants. He wiped a bit of drool that was coming from his mouth. The 21 year old was lovestrucked.

" I look like a total princess don't you think daddy? "The cutie did a few sexy poses and twirled in his skirt giving his viewers a booty peek. 

"The cutest princess ever doll.'' Jeremy replied outloud towards the screen licking his lips. 

Babydoll begin to caress his chest and pulled up his top showing his pink soft nipples. He rubbed and pinched both of them which made him make the cutest moan ever and that alone made Jeremy's precome spill in his pants. 

"Let me find my favorite toy, hehe tada. Babydoll said cutely as he brought out the thick pink 8in dildo. He placed a sweet kiss on the tip and started licking around it like it was a delicious icecream cone. He wrapped his pink lips around it and bobbed his head up and down, before he shove it down his throat. 

Jeremy was so hard and cursed under his breath He wanted this boy to come over and suck his cock instead, he imagined so many dirty things to do with Babydoll's mouth. 

He finally unzipped his jeans letting his cock spring open. The tip was turning red and so much sticky precome was dribbling down his shaft. He started to slowly stroke himself as he watched the pretty boy lay in bed and bend his ass towards the camera. You could see his pink tight hole that was plugged with a sparkly butt plug on screen and his average size cock. Babydoll grinned behind his shoulder slowly taking the toy out letting out a soft mewel. Watching his pretty hole clutch like it was begging to be fill up again was extremely hot for Jeremy. 

" Sorry I started already, I wanted to be ready fo all of you.'' He said cutely and winked. 

Babydoll reached for the pink thick dildo and shoved the whole thing inside his ass with a sharp cry. " My hole is so greedy, I wish this was your cock instead daddy. Fucking me over and over again." he moaned as the toy stretched him out more. " Its so big oh my god Iー Babydoll interrupt with a high pitch whine as he continue to fuck himself onto the toy. 

Then just when Jeremy groaned in the back of his throat, Babydoll speeded up the pace by rocking his tiny hips back and forward and his cute wet cock bounded along. Jeremy was pumping his cock rapidly and imaging his own cock inside the boy's ass flooded his mind. Breathless moans, sweet cries and screaming '' Daddy!'' escaped from Babydoll's glossy lips. Shit Jeremy was moaning as he heard the wet sounds of the cutie stroking his own cock. 

"Yess good girl, play with your cock for daddy. Keep going sweetheart, don't stop.'' Jeremy brokenly moaned gripping the base of his cock and stroking even faster. He let out a loud groan as he came all over his hand and even a bit on his computer screen which slowly dripped to the keyboard. He could barely keep his eyes open, he had never came so hard in his life. A cute loud moan came from the screen as Babydoll spurted on his sheets and on his skirt.  
"Oh my god looks like I made a mess, dont worry I'll clean it up.'' Babydoll straighten up facing the screen and took the wet dildo out of his ass. He begin to slurp his ass juices off the dildo while making loud suckling noises. 

What a cute flithy fucking slut he was. Jeremy considered right then and there that this boy was going to be the end of him. 

Babydoll released the toy with a loud pop and scooped up a bit of his own cum tasting himself . "Mmm I taste so yummy. I'll see you loves until next time, bye bye!'' With that he blew a kiss giggling at the screen. 

Jeremy caught another one of his invisible kisses and pouted seeing the pretty cute boy log off. He wish he could meet this boy so that he could make him his. Not just for sexual pleasure but going on dates, spending time together and spoiling the cutie like the princess he is. Jeremy could picture Babydoll playing with his fringe feathery turquoise-blondish hair. Tracing his opposing butterfly tatoos on his strong chest and intertwining his fingers with his own pale ones. He never fell so deeply at first sight of a guy before, but damn this boy was worth it. 

Jeremy sighed cleaning himself up and his laptop and turned into bed so he could wake up on time for actual work in the morning. Maybe fate will granted him a chance.


End file.
